Salvatore
by Plipovir
Summary: A guerra, a princípio, é a esperança de que a gente vai se dar bem; em seguida, é a expectativa de que o outro vai se ferrar; depois, a satisfação de ver que o outro não se deu bem; e finalmente, a surpresa de ver que todo mundo se ferrou. Karl Kraus fanfic focada em Wolfstar ( Sirius e Remus ) & Lucsev ( Lucius e Severo ) Iniciado em 02/09/2019 22:41
1. Chapter 1

Snape estava com medo, após longos minutos sobre contrações ele deu uma luz ao maior espaço de tempo. ele rezou por alguns minutos que todos esses nove messes eram um pesadelo horroroso, mas o choro suplicante infantil logo the tirou essa esperança

sobre o manejo de Molly, ele pode observar pequenos detalhes do serviço. era da pele como uma porcelana mais delicada de um acervo, livre de manchas ou sinais. Severo quase quis pedir para seguro-lo, mas continua. não queria-agora, tomaria esses minutos, enquanto Wesley banhava ou ser

\- é um menino saudável Severo - registrado Lilian acariciando seus cabelos - tem certeza de que não deseja pega-lo no colo?

\- eu não sei Lili, não sei mais nada - não tinha o traje de chorar na frente de alguém, mas ali estava sendo afagado como um menino. ele pode acabar como lagrimas de frustação, medo e solidão trilharem até o lençol - não deixe-lo, não há coragem para abandonar alguém que depende tanto de mim, mas não me peça para garantir-lo. ainda não

\- eu juro que você pode ouvir, como Sirius que é um bastardo uma surra digna - disse Evans limpando uma ou duas lagrimas que rastreiam até o lençol - ele não podia fazer isso com você

\- não quero que ninguém saiba, eu te suplico lírio - pedi o moreno segurando as mãos da sua amiga sobre as suas - não conte a ninguém o que houve essa noite, daqui a três dias partiu com o menino para Paris

\- eu não posso fazer isso severos, pense em voce. criar uma criança é muito difícil - excluir uma ruiva sobressalente, mirar seus grandes olhos verdes na figura acamada - Lucius não pode se omitir de suas ameaças, não me importa se isso pode causar sua imagem de bom filhinho e marido para Abraxas Malfoy ...

\- você não entende lírio, eles matam - cortam os olhos negros - eu não sou um sangue puro, não há pior situação que essa. meu filho seria considerado um bastardo, seria transformado em um tipo de escravo das vontades do pai de Lucius. eu te suplico pelo amor que você tem por Harry e James, não fale nada para ninguém

\- o que será de voce? Como viver em Paris sem um núcleo no bolso? - perguntou Lilian acariciando sua barriga de oito messes ainda incompletos, nada mais é do que falar sobre seu futuro filhinho e seu marido - se desejar, as minhas economias, não são muitas. mas pode te auxiliar durante alguns messes

\- se desejar posso também ajudar - interveio Molly retornando ao banheiro com o bebê ou um pouco mais calmo - quer segura-lo agora?

Severos mordeu os lábios ainda com aquele sentimento de agonia implantado, mas se acende com a cabeça devagar, com a ajuda de Lilian e Molly ele se recupera na cabeceira da cama de jacarandá, começando em seguida ou embrulhando bem na manta. ele era tão delicado e bonito, como os querubins das pinturas que viu ao lado da galeria nacional de Londres, Malfoy, ele quis chorar

Deseje por alguns momentos que o loiro possa estar ali ao seu lado, contemplando seu menino precioso. fruto das noites que ambos sofreram durante esse caloroso julho, mas sabiam que seria impossível. o próprio ou rejeitar o sabre de sua gravidez, deixando-o desamparado

\- não quero que se preocupe, não irei sozinho - gravado ao sair do estupor da contemplação ao primogênito - Mcgonagall sabe da minha situação e me levará com ela para trabalhar em um instituto de pesquisas bruxas na Champs Elysées.

\- Régulo sabe sobre a criança? - perguntou Molly - se você quer ir embora por medo, a ordem irá proteger as influências de Malfoy e você _sabe quem_

\- não, eu desejo ir com Minerva. quero criar Draco longe daqui, quero dar o presente de ser um menino livre - disse ou moreno em resposta à segunda ruiva do quarto - enquanto no Régulo, ele ajuda na minha ideia. e em breve se juntar a paris

\- voce vai dar uma chance a ele? - perguntou Evans sem esconder a felicidade de amanhã em ouvir uma ideia do seu amigo junto ao Black em outro país

\- calma, nos decidimos tentar - alterar como duas ruivas aumenta seus sorrisos - oh céus, escutem ou que estou dizendo. não vai ter um casamento ou coisa assim

\- bem que Black ia querer - fazer Wesley com certa animação - admita, ele sempre foi super caidinho em você durante todos esses anos. é uma pena que você gosta desse projeto de cera humana

\- não fale assim dele bolachinha - reclame o sonserino usando o apelido antigo e odiado pela ruiva de madeixas encaracoladas

Ela quase deu um beliscão, mas reprimiu-a em apenas fechar uma cara e inflar como bochechas sardentas em indignação

\- quer dizer que nosso bebê tem um nome - comentar Lily em obvia observação, era um traje dos negros por nomes de constelações em sua linhagem - Draco Snape, é um nome forte

-Black, Draco Black - ressaltou Severos em um resultado de coragem, antes de vergonha - Régulo pediu para ser pai de Draco, e deu seu sobrenome. eu não vi o porque não aceitar depois de tudo o que ele fez por nos

\- ele é muito fofo, e você também é - Evans riu baixando o nariz para um amigo, para depois fazer um carinho na bochecha cheinha a beber - formar um grande e lindo casal, Draco teve sorte de ter um futuro pai amoroso

Severos apenas concordou em dizer uma palavra com uma amiga de infância, ninguém no mundo poderia ser tão bom como pai para seu pequeno filho. ele só esperava que amasse Régulos ou quanto ele demonstrava ou amava e Draco

Longe dali, Lucius descansa seu quinto copo de licoroso sobre uma mesinha. seus olhos não deixaram o retrato em suas mãos. nele um homem de madeiras negras alheio a fotografia, méxico em diversos galos de flores. recolhendo como mais a agradavam, sem qualquer ordem. Malfoy lembra aquele dia, lembra que duas horas mais tarde ou o homem deixa deixar após seu estado

E uma onda de arrependimento levou mais uma vez durante as nove messes, a vontade de mandar tudo e todos para o inferno. mas se continuar, não só seu coração estava em jogo. Malfoy não pôde deixar essa parte irracional de tomar conta. ele era um sangue puro, herdeiro de uma quantia absurda de dinheiro, um membro respeitado do ministério de magia e casado com outro sangue puro, deus, ele não podia simplesmente simplesmente largar tudo para viver uma aventura ao lado de um meio sangue sem aquisições. era grave ou ocupar boa parte do seu coração e mente, mas era apenas diversão. alguém para preencher ou desejar que Narcisa se mostre incompetente em fazer

\- senhor ... - o elfo acordou o homem de seus pensamentos - a senhora Malfoy ou o chama para seus aposentos

\- diga que espere, tenho que fazer um trabalho - ordene Lucius depositando ou retrato dentro da gaveta - e diga que não deseja ser novamente interrompido, depois traga uísque na minha sala

\- sim, meu senhor - um estalo ou elfo sumiu em sua frente

Não era a primeira vez que a mulher loira fugia, mas ela era uma mulher feia. pelo contrário, Narcissa Black era uma mulher muito bonita, com cabelos longos e loiros, curvas acentuadas e olhos. mas infelizmente toda essa beleza nada adiantava para ocultar o quanto a era loira era insuportável, se ele pudesse sentar e listar tudo. talvez receba 20 livros e alguns itens adicionais, claro que durante ou não, esses recursos nunca foram notados, quando conhecer ela quase não falava, apenas sorria enquanto sua mãe citava com orgulho, seus talentos e particularidades de moça recatada e rica. bem, ela era sua melhor opção. já que uma irmã, Bellatriz, parecia ter algum tipo de filme de Stephen King

\- Mandou chamar uísque, senhor? - perguntou whisky mansamente, adentrando ou escritório

\- sim, desejar saber ou descobrir a missão que deu - responder ou deixar de deixar uma idéia de outra dose de lado, ele gostaria de manter a sobriedade enquanto conversava com uma elfa doméstica

\- o senhor Snape deu uma luz a um menino - resolveu um elfa enquanto Lucius a indicava uma cadeira acolchoada à sua frente, ela sabia que seu senhor estava bêbado. pois nunca que ele iria convidar para sentar como uma igual

\- e como ele é? - perguntou o homem sem qualquer trava

\- pele clara como uma porcelana, e o uísque acha que o bruxo pequeno ficará loiro como o seu senhor - respondeu ela está avaliando qualquer ação do mesmo enquanto ajeitava na cadeira - o uísque ouviu que seu nome é Draco

\- Draco - o nome da criança é um nome bonito, para um menino forte e ...

\- mas o uísque também ouviu, que ambos iram embora por muito tempo - interromper o logotipo elfa domestica se arrependendo com o olhar do seu senhor

\- para onde? - perguntou Malfoy em um tom perigoso, de quem não gosta de ser interrompido em seu monólogo de sofrimento

\- whisky não sabe, mas a senhora Potter e Wesley estavam presentes

Whisky mexicano nos restaurantes de pano de fundo que eram sua roupa, ficando muito interessante um buraco na barra. onde brincos de olhar sua pele bege

\- quero que continue um vigiar e meu filho, quero que não diminua um minuto sequer deles - ordenou Lucius - quero que mande cartas e fotos, até o momento que seja necessário

\- sim, meu senhor - whisky se curvou antes de sumir em um estalo


	2. Chapter 2

Remus chorou

O bastonete trazia sua triste realidade , ele não estava gravido . e novamente ele se encontrou como das outras vezes , encolhido entre o vaso e a banheira chorando em frustração . seu lobo interior padecia sobre a ausência de um filhote só seu e da falta do companheiro predestinado , faria 3 anos que todas suas tentativas de engravidar eram frustradas . e em todas elas Lupin sofreu sozinho , sim , pois Sirius nem ao menos ligava para todo aquele sofrimento

Acontece que seu parceiro não o queria como ele sonhava , Sirius Black apenas estava lá por que foi forçado a se casar com Remus . como todo lupino , Remus tem seu parceiro predestinado por seu ser selvagem . de forma que se não houver uma união entre ele e o parceiro , Remus morreria e levaria o outro também junto , não o bastante seu parceiro sofria uma serie de problemas , tais como nunca mais poder se relacionar sexualmente ou emocionalmente com outro alguém . então quando seu lobo marcou Sirius como seu , ele temeu . pois sabia que seu antigo amigo jamais iria ama-lo

A união dos dois foi planejada pelas famílias , onde Walburga Black recebeu um dote tão gordo . que seria capaz de comprar 40 palácios e ainda sobraria o suficiente para não se preocupar , no dia do casamento ele lembrava de um Sirius Black vestido em um terno ao lado do irmão mais novo para recebe-lo no altar . ele nunca se sentiu tão mal . em seus sonhos ele lembrava daquele olhar de ódio misturado a nojo que brilhou em Black em toda cerimonia , não o bastante Sirius se recusava durante todos esses anos qualquer demonstração de amor reciproco , claro que em algumas raras vezes ele recebeu um ou dois elogios ou cuidados para que seu lobo não adoece-se

\- Remus , estou saindo – declarou Sirius do andar de baixo , para logo após bater a porta

Mais lagrimas borraram a visão de Remus , seu lobo rosnava e uivava em tristeza . se sentindo desprezado por aquele que ansiava qualquer demonstração de afeto ou preocupação

\- Sirius , por favor . fique – pediu ele ao vazio da casa , em resposta apenas recebeu o barulho do encanamento já antigo - eu preciso de voce , eu juro que lhe darei filhotes fortes . apenas me dê tempo

E a ânsia dos desespero com a solidão lhe fez transforma-se em lobisomem em meio ao piso de cerâmica chinesa , ossos se estalavam em sons dolorosos , o choro se misturava a saliva da boca pronunciando gritos de medo , dor , amor e desejo negado . as unhas negras e compridas marcaram a barriga sem filhotes como um sinal de castigo a si mesmo por não ser capaz de satisfazer os desejos do parceiro . e mais lagrimas foram despejadas até o ultimo osso a se estalar

Agora um lobo médio de pelos castanhos claro , ele saiu do banheiro sem rumo . seu lobo procurava algo para consolar a dor , e agora com passadas mais certas . ele entrou no quinto quarto do segundo andar , as paredes pintadas de um verde agua contrastava com o carpete marrom e os moveis claros da melhor madeira . nas prateleiras se encontravam ursos de pelúcia de todos os tecido macios e cheirosos que Lupin encontrou quando pensou estar gravido da primeira vez , havia uma vassoura de brinquedo encostada em um canto do quarto . aquilo havia sido Sirius também contagiado pela animação , mas claro foi tudo em vão . ele não estava gravido

\- meu filhote , meu filhote ... – repetia o lobo em granados enquanto se acomodava no tapete redondo e colorido – Meu filhote ..

E o mantra permaneceu sendo este , até dar lugar ao sono . com sonhos onde ele , Sirius e seu filhote estariam juntos brincando , se amando e sendo felizes como ele sempre sonhou dês da pré adolescência

Sirius saiu aquela tarde as pressas , ele não aguentava mais todo aquele pesadelo . claro que depois de um tempo ele não culpava mais Remus de todo ocorrido , ele entendia que não fora sua escolha o obrigar a se casar . ele entendia tudo , mas ainda sim não podia ama-lo

Lupin é um homem doce e muito carinhoso , desde que se conheceram . ele via isso , através do cuidado que ele tinha com os amigos e parentes , ele em seu eu adolescente acreditava que o homem ou mulher escolhida seria agraciado com um presente divino . mas não foi isso que ele pensou quando soube pelos próprios pais que era ele o escolhido pelo lobo , ele lembrava de ter achado engraçado e até louco . Remus lhe conhecia alguns anos , sabia que ele era um espirito livre e sem morada , relacionamentos nunca davam certo com ele . mas qualquer risada morreu quando ele viu os pais e irmãos de seu marido entrando , todos com expressões rígidas , sem qualquer feição de diversão . ali ele soube que sim , o lobo lhe escolheu

" _voce não tem opções quanto a isso – debochou sua mãe naquela tarde , enquanto ele arrumava as malas para fugir – seu queridinho amigo morrerá se não o aceitar _

_\- mentira – gritou parando de arrumar as malas _

_\- voce não é burro Sirius , sabe o que acontece quando um lobo ômega não é aceito pelo companheiro – riu Walburga satisfeita com o terror da realidade atingindo seu filho mais velho - eu também não gosto de voce casando com um sangue sujo , mas eles são ricos . isso compensa um pouco _

_\- interesseira – chiou Black se aproximando dela – não vou fazer o que voce quer , sei que Remus vai entender . ele pode achar um parceiro melhor _

_\- acontece fedelho – as unhas negras de esmalte se fecharam sobre a carne de suas bochechas com força , mantendo-o no lugar – que seu amigo pode até entender, mas o lobo dele não . ele ira definhar até a morte em dolorosa agonia _

_Sirius tremeu sobre aquela constatação , ele não era um assassino . ele apenas queria sua liberdade _

_\- pense muito bem sobre suas decisões – alertou a matriarca soltando-o " _

Ainda sentia arrepios sobre sua coluna ao lembrar daquele olhar e unhas , Walburga Black podia ser tudo . menos maternal ou amigável , e tudo só piorava quando se tratava de Sirius . com Régulos ela era mais gentil e complacente , claro pois não era ele que não havia saído em Carrara a seu pai

Black sabia como era a face de um casamento forçado e as consequências que ele gerava as crianças que dele eram geradas , seu pai era um homem que se ocupava com o trabalho e festas para não conviver com a esposa e se relacionava com muitas mulheres a torto e a direito , claro tudo de forma que todos vissem e comentassem e a culpabilizar a mulher de madeixas Negras . Sirius foi uma forma da mulher prender o marido , claro , funcionou por alguns anos , anos em que Walburga deu a luz a seu irmão mais novo . só que claro um dia Orion iria voltar a antiga rotina , então logo , o tratamento carinhoso com que o filhos eram tratados apenas foi reservado ao caçula . pois de alguma forma doentia a matriarca por não conseguir o amor direto de Orion , se concentrou para obter o afeto daquele que era o espelho do mesmo

Sacudindo os pensamentos para longe , ele aparatou para conversar com quem poderia lhe ajudar

####

Régulos suspirou quando ele terminou de contar tudo que lhe assombrava durante as últimas semanas , ele viu o irmão solver o liquido de seu copo com paciência antes de dizer

\- voce é um imbecil

Sirius quase engasgou com a frase , será que ninguém no mundo lhe entendia . ele tinha problemas em amar o lupino , claro que Remus era um ótimo esposo , fazia seus gostos culinários , arrumava sua bagunça sem reclamar e era estupendo na cama . ninguém no mundo lhe dava o prazer com o acastanhado fazia , mas aquilo não era amor . não o que queria

\- ele faz de tudo por voce , chega lamber seu chão por um pingo de afeto – declarou o mais novo dos Black – já vai fazer três anos de casados , pela amor de Merlin . o que voce mais pode por de empecilho

\- eu não consigo , não consigo dizer que o amo – gritou atraindo a atenção de alguns bruxos no bar

\- mas consegue se deitar com ele – ralhou régulos

\- é diferente – rebateu com convicção – isso é apenas um lance de carne e além do mais me sinto culpado até mesmo para fazer sexo com ele depois daquela consulta 2 messes atrás

\- com essa parte até concordo de manter segredo

\- mas eu não posso , ele está se definhado aos poucos com a ausência de um filhote . e ainda mais agora que após tantas tentativas frustradas o lobo tem percebido que eu nunca realmente me entreguei

Ambos se calaram diante da declaração , a verdade era que Lupin não podia gerar filhotes com boa saúde . então de alguma forma todos morreriam em algum momento , seja no inicio ou até mesmo no fim de uma gravidez . e acima disso tudo ninguém nunca poderia contar a ele , pois para um lobo com o de seu marido . qualquer probabilidade de não ser útil para reproduzir ou agradar o parceiro , era sinal que não havia necessidade de viver

\- eu posso resolver todos seus problemas , se quiser – propôs Arturo em um tom sombrio

Sirius quase lacrimejou em extasse , alguém em fim tinha uma solução para seus problemas

\- me diga , por favor – pediu não contendo o sorriso de extasse

\- primeiro , voce vai fazer um tratamento com comprimidos de amortente e alguns outros adicionais – citou o menor com compacidade lhe mostrando cinco frascos cheios de comprimidos – e em relação ao filhote , ele não tem que ser necessariamente de vocês . o lobo aceitaria qualquer recém nascido ?

\- bem , não sei quanto a isso . mas se ele tiver simpatia com a criança , ela se torna seu filhote – respondeu Sirius meio incerto quanto ao olhar do caçula – mas o que pretende fazer ?

\- ainda não vou te contar , mas saiba que estou fazendo o melhor para seu casamento – disse régulos com certo mistério – aqui , tome as pílulas todas as semanas no mesmo horário

\- e se Remus perguntar ? – questionou um pouco receoso – se ele perceber a mudança

\- diga-o que foi em uma consulta , e lhe indicaram vitaminas – com coragem , Sirius engoliu um comprimido a seco - preocupado , ele certamente engolirá . quanto a mudança , faça seu papel de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudanças – régulos solveu mais m pouco da bebida – diga que se tocou do tempo que perdeu se negando a realidade , que voce o ama

\- isso parece muito bonito ... mas não será fabricado ? – perguntou sacudindo um dos potinhos antes de por no bolso do sobretudo

\- o remédio não serve para criar sentimentos , serve para mostrar o que voce está escondendo – o caçula lhe corrigiu – em poucos messes sua mente tornará por si o processo de aceitação mais fácil de fazer , agora vá para casa . em breve quando nos encontrarmos , lhe darei a solução para questão do filhote

Sirius se arrepiou com qualquer que seja aquela sensação , ele apenas se limitou a se despedir com uma batidinha sobre o ombro alheio

Na porta de casa ele sentiu o cheiro de carne assada ao molho madeira , seu estomago rocou em animação . destrancou a porta e entrou , dando uma ultima olhada para grama verde e bem aparada do quintal . lá dentro ele viu o marido se aproximar limpando as mãos no jeans com os olhos ainda vermelhos

\- estou de volta – declarou em um tom baixo aproximando-se do menor com delicadeza

\- bem vindo de volta Sirius – saudou o de olhos dourados com amorosidade

Os braços de Black rodilharam o corpo a sua frente em um abraço apertado e cheio de saudades

\- aconteceu alguma coisa ? – perguntou-lhe o lupin estranhado o carinho repentino

\- quero te pedir pedao por não estar ao seu lado como deveria – pediu sirius – perdao por não apreciar seu esforço para nos fazer lefiz , por te deixar preocupado ou triste ...

\- não precisa ... – interrompeu o lupino com agilidade – eu que ...

\- não , voce é um homem maravilhoso – sirius sentiu que pela primeira vez precisava falar – eu fui um babaca arrogante com voce esse tempo todo , se me permitir quero consertar – sem aviso tirou o mais novo do chão – quero dar a voce o meu melhor , não tentando apagar o que aconteceu durante esses quase três anos . mas fazendo o meu melhor daqui para frente

\- siriu , eu ... nem ...

\- deixe-me ama-lo como voce merece , vamos começar tudo denovo

\- eu não mereço tudo isso , eu não te dei um filhote ainda ... eu sou um estorvo

E novamente as lagrimas aplacaram o rosto de seu marido naquele dia , mas dessa vez era diferente

\- não tenha pressa em me dar um filhote , voce é perfeito – declarou esfregando seu nariz sobre uma das lagrimas – logo eu garanto que o teremos conosco , mas até lá vou esperar . dando-lhe todo amor

\- Sirius , eu te amo tanto – confessou o lobo acariciando o rosto do moreno

\- eu também te amo Remus

Com isso ele selou sua boca sobre a do menor , ele podia ouvir o lobo dele uivar a toda altura felicidade e paz . e por algum tempo ele concordou que seu irmão de fato só podia ser um tipo de deus


	3. Chapter 3

Severos não sentia dificuldade em ser pai , alias era uma novidade quase que surreal . claro que foi necessário umas 20 conferidas em alguns livros para poder ter certeza de que estava cuidado realmente bem de Draco , ele que não gostava de crianças . não se importou tanto quanto imaginava com as obrigações e deveres da nova etapa , claro que era só estava no quarto dia de paternidade . mas não custava nada se auto afirmar de que tudo estava bem , havia sim ajuda nos serviços , Mcgonagall bondosamente lhe auxiliou com o cuidado da limpeza e manutenção da casa , Molly lhe trouxe uma refeição saborosa e lhe deu uma ou duas dicas sobre filhos . o que alias ela parecia planejar uma penca deles , Lilian que junto a James lhe levaram em um curto passeios ao sol . uma forma de dar descanso a Snape e por maturidade em Potter , ele não podia esquecer de Régulos , que como pai babão fazia um ótimo trabalho

\- eu acho que ele sorriu para mim – comentou Black ninando Draco ao som de uma vitrola

\- ele tem 4 dias , isso é impossível – retroagiu o moreno querendo rir – Draco nem deve nos enxergar direito

\- isso Draco , é uma demonstração clara de ciúmes da sua mamãe – comentou Arturo apenas para ver o outro homem rir balançando a cabeça em negação

Ninguém no mudo tinha o poder de elevar tanto o humor do pocionista quanto o Black mais novo , recuperando-se do riso . ele se pôs a dobrar o enxoval recém tirado do varal na mala de cor marrom

\- quando voce irá nos encontrar ? – perguntou quando sentiu régulos mais perto , já sem Draco

\- quando tiver terminado meu trabalho , e ainda preciso auxiliar Sirius em um assunto – respondeu régulos se ajeitando ao lado de severos na cama – ele tem tido problemas com Remus

\- aconteceu alguma coisa ? – suas mãos pararam de dobrar a toalha , para poder olhar melhor o amigo

\- Remus não pode ter filhotes , e isso está acabando com ele – os olhos azuis do homem não se focavam em Snape enquanto falava – prometi a meu irmão mais velho que o ajudaria a salvar seu casamento

\- não sou muito fã de lobisomens , mas posso imaginar o quanto é doloroso não poder gerar uma vida – e por um momento se sentiu de alguma forma privilegiado por ter Draco em sua tão complicada vida – espero que voce ache uma forma de ajuda-los , e que eles sejam felizes

\- sim , eu também espero que eles sejam felizes – o comensal comentou enigmático – quando essa guerra acabar , haverão muitas perdas ,mas todas para um bem maior

\- tenho te achado estranho , até mesmo distante – severos se consertou novamente e mais mudas de roupas e acessórios para mala – tenho medo que voce se afunde mais nos seus serviços _a aquele que não devemos nomear_

Severos sabia que régulos era um comensal da morte , que talvez era culpado por muitas dores de cabeças aos integrantes da ordem e do ministério . mas ele era incapaz de entregar seu amigo as caras da justiça , ele sabia , ou melhor imaginava que Black não teria a capacidade de sujar as mãos com sangue de inocentes . uma vez ele lhe disse que apenas absorvia informações e as repassava para o lorde , e apenas isso

\- tem sido muito estressante , com o ministro bufando em nosso congote . tem ficado cada dia mais difícil para a minha ação , sem que suje minhas mãos – os olhos azuis continuavam não mirando os seus durante a conversa – mas logo o lorde será pego , e nos viveremos uma vida tranquila e alegre . irei ensinar a Draco tudo que um pai bruxo pode oferecer ,e a voce dedicarei meu amor e devoção

O moreno de cabelos sobre os ombros sentiu o beijo recheado de sentimentos , porem não retribuiu com a mesma intensidade . ele ainda precisava de tempo para se acostumar a régulos em sua vida

\- agora me conte sobre as visitas que recebeu essa tarde – pediu o outro moreno querendo mudar de assunto

\- Alice Longbottom esteve aqui com Lilian , ela também espera um menino . Neville - comentou Snape distraído com as mãos do outro em seus cabelos

\- conte-me mais , meu querido

Régulos odiava mentir para seu amado , mas algumas coisas não deveriam vir a luz . não por enquanto , ele deixou-se viajar mentalmente enquanto caminhava até seu lorde . ele tinha até nojo de pensar que um sangue ruim estava arranjando todo aquele espetáculo para ferir e aterrorizar os que compartilhavam de sua categoria ,Black achava o cumulo da hipocrisia obedecer ordens de um ser lunático e arrogante que não enxergava que estava acabando com seres com a magia que ele tanto declarava defender

Ele se arrependia amargamente de obedecer sua mãe , antes tivesse feito como Sirius . arrumado suas trouxas e partido em algum casamento , mas a vida lhe aguardava outros planos , e ele não se arrependia das decisões que agora o levaram a severos e agora a Draco . mesmo que o pequeno não fosse seu filho , ele faria questão de ensina-lo como era ser um Black e ter orgulho

\- está atrasado – rosnou Voldemort de uma das cadeiras – sinto que não está tão compromissado com nosso proposito

\- me desculpe mi lorde , mas tenho enfrentado problemas com o ministério – desculpou-se contra vontade ao homem – tenho novas informações sobre a profecia que pediu

\- então me fale – pediu o Tom fingindo desinteresse com a informação

\- Alice Longbottom também se encontra a esperar um menino , creio eu que seja o garoto da profecia – régulos viu os olhos carmesim brilhar em êxtase – mas se me permitir eu mesmo desejo eliminar seu inimigo no berço

\- mas ainda tem os Potter's , a mestiça também carrega um filho – Lucius se intrometeu na conversa

\- bem lembrado meu caro Lucius – agradeceu Ridlle com um ar satisfeito – e o que fará em relação aos Potter's

\- cuidarei dela também , trarei a prova do meu feito a seus pés – régulos enviou um olhar mau criado para Malfoy , ele sabia que o loiro apenas citou Evans pois sabia que se algo acontecesse a ela pelas mãos de Black . severo jamais lhe perdoaria

\- perfeito meu rapaz , seus serviços serão recompensados no fim da guerra – Voldemort deixou de prestar atenção em seus subordinados , dentro dele gritava uma grande euforia . a guerra estava no fim , ele venceria

\- quando eu der o sinal , quero que quebre essas peças – disse Arturo para Dumbledore – dessa forma iremos acabar com a guerra

\- voce tem certeza? – perguntou Albus ainda receoso com o comensal , dando a ele a chave do fim da guerra – se descobrirem sua traição , voce será torturado e morto

\- sim ,eu sei – declarou régulos sem paciência , olhando para todos os lados – voce sabe por que estou fazendo isso?

\- sim eu sei , minha parte do acordo já está feita – poderia passar anos , mas o senhor de idade jamais entenderia o coração humano . e a capacidade dele de criar teias e conflitos – severo sabe da sua posição

\- não , e conto com sua descrição para que ninguém saiba


	4. Chapter 4

O dia de Sirius estava muito bem , obrigado . parecia a decisão do tratamento havia melhorado sua vida em noventa por cento , com aquela fase nova , ambos haviam decidido que tudo mudaria .a começar com , Remus, que deixaria de ficar em casa como um ômega do lar , e tocaria junto a Sirius uma floricultura pequena no beco diagonal . não era muito aos olhos de Black , mas para Lupin era quase como ir para lua .

"_\- eu estou muito feliz – disse um Remus olhando um catalogo de flores sentado sobre suas pernas "_

O moreno sabia que para o lupino não era apenas um negocio , era uma forma do companheiro se sentir mais confiante consigo mesmo e com o mundo ao seu redor . e Black faria de tudo para faze-lo crescer e se sentir bem consigo mesmo

Outra mudança foi o antigo quarto do bebe , Sirius trocou as paredes claras por um azul escuro e cheio de estrelas magicas e quatro luas em fases diferentes que se acendiam quando a noite chegava . os moveis passaram para uma madeira escura e polida , trocou todos os brinquedos , roupas, acessórios por novos . dando toda a antiga mobília e objetos a fundações e orfanatos bruxos , dizendo a Lupin que aquela era uma nova fase na vida deles . e deveria ser comemorada com mudanças

Outra mudança fora em relação a ao lobo , aquele que antes Sirius não queria lembrar a existência . agora ele auxiliava Remus durante o período , sendo fornecendo agua e alimentos ou até mesmo o conforto de um carinho atrás da orelha ou na barriga , e alí ele viu que Remus era mais , mais que um compromisso . ele era um jovem homem adorável , cheio de nuances e pequenos detalhes que deveriam ser apreciados com calma , e ele viu que amava Lupin . suas cicatrizes , sua docilidade e até mesmo o lobo , Black era um burro assumido . mas agora ele tinha a chance de concertar as coisas

ele só não esperava seu irmão em sua porta a meia noite

A noite do Black mais velho estava calma , ele estava na cozinha se virando com um ensopado de carne para o lobo . ele podia ouvir de onde estava o grasnados de Remus por sua ausência na parte superior da casa

\- eu já vou subir Moony – pediu Sirius sentindo o velho apelido do companheiro brincar em seus lábios

E mais grasnados de ansiedade foram ouvidos , junto com sons da voz de Remus junto a do lobo chamando seu nome . o homem quis riu , mexendo mais um pouco o ensopado

\- acho que está bom – disse para si mesmo pondo em um recipiente largo e redondo – espero que o lobo me desculpe pela falta de dotes culinários

Ele recolheu o recipiente e pôs em uma bandeja que flutuava magicamente , e junto dela pôs outra cambucá menor de agua e um pote de analgésico . porem no meio de seu caminho para as escada ele ouviu o bater pesado na porta de entrada , sem opções deixou a bandeja seguir o seu caminho sozinha até o segundo andar . e fui ele atender a porta

\- régulos meu irmão ... o que te aconteceu – em sua frente estava seu irmão mais novo desalinhado , sujo de poeira e do que parecia ser sangue seco carregando um embrulho de panos

\- onde está Remus ? -perguntou seu irmão autoritário , e sem esperar uma resposta . subiu escada acima chamando por seu marido

E por breves instantes ele ficou estarrecido , régulos nunca tinha falado desse jeito com ele . muito mesmo costumava a aparecer desse jeito em sua casa . mas todo questionamento deu lugar ao medo , o lobo de Remus não reconhecia ninguém além do companheiro quando a lua cheia estava no seu ápice noturno . então provavelmente ele poderia atacar sem piedade um intruso em seu território

\- espera ... voce não pode entrar assim ... – gritou Sirius atrás o irmão mais novo correndo escada a cima também – estamos na lua cheia ... ele pode te atacar

Tarde demais , a sua frente seu irmão era encurralado contra a parede por um lobo de pelos castanhos , e a situação não era boa . pois ele via as orelhas para traz e a fileira de dentes brancos abertas para um ataque , Régulos Arturo Black provavelmente viraria um picadinho a qualquer movimento brusco

\- eu trouxe seu filhote Remus – ditou o Black mais novo com aquele ar de superioridade , que lembrava ao pai deles – trouxe seu filhote

\- filhote ... – um brilho de compreensão surgiu nos olhos do lupino . fazendo-o fechar a boca

\- sim , seu filhote – assegurou régulos agora mais livre do medo do possível ataque – seu amado filhote , veja

Diante dos olhos de Sirius , régulos desenrolou o embrulho de panos . revelando um pequeno bebe de ralos cabelos negros ainda cheio de sangue e placenta , o Black mais velho quis gritar com o irmão . que merda de brincadeira sem graça era aquela

\- não ... não é filhote meu ... não é – disse o lobo sacudindo o pelo em confusão enquanto ele via a criança começar a chorar manhosamente , ele nunca tinha visto esse filhote

\- é sim , cheire-o – ofereceu Arturo ao lobo , mas por dentro o Black mais novo torcia para que a criança seja reconhecida . ele já tinha ido muito longe para morrer na praia – é seu filhote

E por terríveis minutos o lobo rodeou a criança chorona exposta a ele no chão do corredor , cheirou , grasnou , rosnou e lambeu o pequeno recém nascido até se acomodar ao lado dele com o rabo abanando em alegria . aquele era seu filhote , era o filhote que lhe faltava tanto no ventre . ele estava ali no chão do seu território

\- filhote ... meu filhote ... – cantarolou o lobisomem com a voz de Remus em euforia – Alfa feliz com filhote ? ... feliz com Remus e Moony ?

O moreno alvo das perguntas ficou calado por muitos instantes , ele queria gritar para o lobo que não , que tudo aquilo era muito esquisito e torto . como seu irmão podia ter trazido um recém nascido assim do nada ? quem era os pais daquele menino ? por que parecia que seu irmão tinha feito uma merda ?

-eu estou feliz ... sim eu estou feliz com nosso filhote e com vocês dois – e isso fez com que o rabo do lupino batesse com mais força no assoalho , em um misto de orgulho e felicidade – vamos coloca-lo no quarto , ele precisa descansar e se alimentar e régulos precisa tomar um banho

Ainda vacilante e passou por seu irmão mais novo ainda agachado no chão , e recolheu a criança em seus braços . e ele não pode deixar de reparar em como o menino era pequeno e leve , com Moony em seu encalço ele entrou no quarto azul e tirou de uma das gavetas um cobertor acolchoado e depositou a criança no meio do chão do quarto se livrando do antigo tecido que a acompanhava .

\- filhote ... meu ... – cantarolava o lobo se ajeitando ao lado do bebe lambendo-o com paciência – filhote meu ...

e Sirius viu quando pequenas porções de pele na barriga do lupino se transformaram em mamas prontas para alimentar a criança que agora era deles , e ele ajudou o pequeno ser a se aproximar do local ideal para sugar o leite . havia um misto de adoração em ambos os olhares dos companheiros , ninguém no mundo poderia lhes julgar . eles eram apenas pessoas quebradas buscando as peças para preencher o que lhes faltava

\- como chamaremos nosso filhote ? – perguntou Black acariciando os pelos da nuca do lobo que vigiava atenta a nova cria

\- como alfa quiser chamar - respondeu o Lupin transformado

\- nos vamos pensar juntos em um nome bom para esse carinha – assegurou o de olhos cinza olhando com a mesma devoção que o lobo para o menino – vou preparar algo para meu irmão , eu volto daqui a pouco

Antes de sair do quarto ele deu uma ultima olhada para sua nova família , querendo curtir os últimos momentos de tolo . mesmo que doesse ele queria saber a verdade

\- o que voce fez ? -perguntou sirius sem qualquer rodeio para oirmao agora limpo e arrumado – de quem é a criança que voce nos trouxe ?

-eu não fiz nada , e ela não é de alguém importante – respondeu o irmão

\- régulos , eu te conheço como a palma da minha mão – ameaçou o de olhos cinza em um tom baixo para não chamar a atenção de Lupin para eles na sala – eu sei que voce é capaz de passar por cima de qualquer um por seus objetivos , Merlin me perdoe , mas eu sei que voce não é flor que se cheire

\- eu apenas fiz o que era nescessario para sermos felizes – argumentou o mais novo obviamente nervoso – se eu não presto meu irmão , voce também não . somos black 's

\- sim , eu sei – admitiu o mais velho – mas eu quero a verdade , quero saber de onde essa criança veio . e por que parecia que voce tinha sido estuparado quando apareceu na minha porta

\- eu lhe asseguro irmão que não fiz nada além do nescessario – retroagiu régulos dando ao irmão as costas – eu quero apenas assegurar que quando eu for embora , que voce ao mesnos esteja bem

\- ir embora ? para onde ? – perguntou sirius confuso – quando voce decidiu ir embora ?

\- eu tive um filho , e eu pretendo dar ele uma vida longe dessa guerra – declarou o menor alegre por uns instantes pela preocupação do irmão

\- pera , eu sou tio ? – ambos riram com gosto da constatação – com quem ?

\- severos

\- o ranhoso ?

\- por Morgana , quantos anos se tem ?. pare de chama-lo assim

\- é só meio estanho , ele não era lá bonito ou nem mesmo parecia ter interesse por voce

E novamente ambos riram da memoria de tempos passados , quando tudo era mais fácil . sem nenhuma guerra estourando sobre Londres , sem nenhum maluco sangue purista assassinando nascidos trouxas ou mestiços . e por breves instantes pensou em seu antigo grupo de amigos no departamento de magia , lembrou de James Potter e seu discurso do quanto era ridículo todo aquele ódio aos não mágicos . pensou em Lilian Evans e Alicie Longbottom , e nas crianças delas que nasceriam durante aquela guerra , e um sentimento estranho se apossou dele . era uma pena ele ter precisado cortar relações com todos para sua e a segurança de Remus

\- me diga a verdade régulos , me diga que voce não fez algo que irá se arrepender – pediu Sirius retornando a seriedade

\- eu não posso , apenas saiba que fiz o melhor para todos – lagrimas trasbordavam sobre os olhos cinzas do mais velho – dê a esse garoto uma vida boa , quando a poeira abaixar . trarei severo e Draco para um almoço

\- qual é o nome dele ? apenas me diga isso – por um breve estante ele viu um brilho de arrependimento transparecer na imensidão indica

\- Harry , o nome dele é Harry


	5. Chapter 5

Havia se passado um mês que não recebia noticias de régulos , e severos temia o pior . ele desejou estar errado e apenas paranoico , e não só ele como pessoas que ele conhecia sumiram de forma misteriosa . era como se algo muito ruim tivesse acontecido após sua chegada na França , Snape até pensou em voltar para Londres a procura daqueles que amava . mas o medo de não voltar para seu pequeno e indefeso filho vencia , ele era covarde e egoísta ,sim , podia ser

\- minerva , voce recebeu alguma noticia ? – perguntou assim que a mulher entrou pela porta do apartamento – me diga que encontram alicie

\- severos , eu não trago boas noticias – ele podia ver o quão forte Mcgonagall pressionava os lábios

\- o que houve ? por que está tão seria ? é sobre régulos ? – ainda sem resposta ele continuou a perguntar freneticamente – é sobre Lilian ? Alice ? me responda

\- sobre todos – respondeu ela incerta de como continuar – eu recebi uma carta de Sirius Black em relação a régulos , outra de Dumbledore sobre o casal Potter , Longbottom e Wesley e uma ultima de Lucius Malfoy

\- me dê as cartas – pediu sentindo o coração falhar uma batida

\- eu creio que possa ser ...- começou a professora sem vontade de entregar os papéis em seu bolso

\- apenas me dê , eu mereço ler e tirar essa dor da incerteza da minha alma – convencida ela os entregou ao de olhos negros

\- eu Sairei com Draco enquanto voce os lê , e depois tome um tempo para voce – de forma calma ele viu ela pegar seu menino e uma pequena bolsa saindo porta a fora despejando lagrimas silenciosas

Ele puxou o ar para seus pulmões antes de abrir a primeira carta , que trazia um caligrafia delicada das mãos de Albus Dumbledore

_Caro severo _

_É por meio dessa carta que ofereço meus pêsames pela perda , não consigo imaginar sua tristeza ao saber das noticias por aqui . mas é meu dever dar-lhe as respostas sobre o fim da guerra bruxa em Londres _

_Alice Longbottom morreu junto a criança que esperava em um grande incêndio em um propriedade abandonada em winchester , quem a levou para lá foi Bellatriz Lestrange . mas receio que tenha sido a mesma comensal também a enlouquecer o marido da mesma fazendo-o assistir a todo o ato . Molly e Arthur sofreram a perda de sua filha após um ataque em horgsmead no três vassouras , acredito que uma forma de puni-los por apoiar a ordem _

_Mas deixo mais quatro mortes de seus conhecidos empresas nessa folha de papel , a de sua amiga Lilian Evans , seu filho , seu marido James Potter na mansão em Godric's Hollow e a morte de régulos Arturo Black na luta pelo lado da luz e pela queda do lorde das trevas _

_Eu receio que nado nesse mundo possa acalentar seu coração , mas saiba que estarei de portas abertas quando retornar . desejo saúde a seu pequeno filho e que a vida possa ser menos amarga daqui em diante _

_Com sentimentos _

_Albus Dumbledore _

Severos tremia , ele queria gritar . ele não podia ter perdido os amigos e o homem que lhe amava de uma vez só , não era justo com ele . não era justo lhe tirar a chance de ser amado e ter uma vida tranquila , alguma entidade superior deveria odiá-lo . ainda reunindo forças ele abriu a Sirius , vendo a caligrafia meio torta e borrada . sendo evidente que o escritor também sofria

_Severos _

_Meu irmão amou voce durante toda adolescência e o começo da vida adulta, mesmo que nos não nos déssemos bem . eu reconheço que voce é um homem digno do amor dele e antes dele partir ele me contou de meu adorado sobrinho . contou que partiria para França atrás de voce , e eu quero pensar que vocês teriam sido muito felizes se tivesse acontecido . então presando as responsabilidades que um filho exige , eu dou a Draco a parte que pertencia a meu irmão e o sobrenome dos Black'S . quero lhe pedir perdão pelas brincadeiras grosseiras durante o período da escola , e gostaria de conviver com Draco e vê-lo crescer ao lado do meu filho . para que talvez eles se tornem amigos _

_Sirius Black _

E mais lagrimas inundaram os olhos de severo , agora seu corpo sacudia-se em espasmos de soluço . sua mãos se prendeu a alguns fios do cabelo comprido e os puxou com grosseria , tentando diminuir a dor que o quebrava de dentro para fora . levantando-se cambaleando , ele não quis abrir a terceira carta , ele apenas queria ir para algum lugar do mundo onde nada disso não passasse de um pesadelo . ele queria os abraços da sua amiga , ouvir as canções estranhas de Alice , rir da burrice de James , discutir fatos curiosos com Franco sobre plantas e sobre tudo queria a sensação morna do amor de Régulos . e com esses desejos ele se encolheu na cama de casal do apartamento entre lagrimas e gritos

\- alguma novidade – perguntou Lucius a elfa que acabara de aparatar

\- o jovem mestre Draco cresce saldável – comentou Whisky dando-lhe três fotos , onde cada uma Draco apareceria de forma diferente . em uma ele pode até mesmo ver severos o segurando em meio a um canteiro de lírios – mas o senhor severos se encontra triste com a morte dos queridos por ele

\- lamento a perda dele , mesmo que não gostasse de quem ele se envolvia – comentou um pouco frio – mas reconheço que a morte é muito difícil de lidar

\- whisky voltará para perto deles – disse a elfa se afastando

\- ele leu minha carta ? – perguntou antes que ela desaparatassse

\- não meu senhor , ele estava muito triste para lê-la – respondeu whisky – de a ele um tempo meu senhor , ele precisa se recuperar

\- eu darei whiskey , eu vou respeitar o espaço dele


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius sabia que estava sendo egoísta ao fazer vista grossa para todos os acontecimentos , mas ele não podia , não conseguia tirar de seu marido a felicidade . muito menos retirar a imagem do herói que Dumbledore montou para seu falecido irmão , mas do que egoísta ele era um traidor . Lilian e James eram seus amigos , e ele ainda sim cego pela vontade de trazer a solução de seus problemas não pressionou régulos por resposta e muito menos relatou a alguém o que ele fez . ele simplesmente ignorou tudo e tomou para si o filho de outro casal

Ele chorou , se arrependeu . mas oque seria de Harry se crescesse como um órfão , ele seria criado por petúnia e a família dela , uma trouxa invejosa que queria ter tido a sorte da irmã , que por Lilian soube de toda humilhação e ataques que a causava . e provavelmente faria da vida do pobre garoto um inferno , isso se ela não o matasse . não , ele não permitiria . com eles , nada disso aconteceria , Harry cresceria amado e feliz . ele teria pais amorosos , uma casa grande , um nome respeitado e um futuro certo e confortável . pensando nisso , ele junto a Albus e alguns outros membros juraram diante de um feitiço não contar a verdade a ninguém

\- ele é lindo – disse Remus com Harry em seu colo , ambos dentro só abraço de Sirius

\- sim , ele tem os olhos da sua mãe – comentou aumentando mais ainda o sorriso do lupino – são verdes como esmeralda

\- como eu podia estar esperando esse filhote lindo , e não percebi ? – perguntou o menor recebendo burburinhos de choro do bebe – está com fome meu doce ?

Acompanhando os movimentos de Remus , ele o viu retirar os botões de sua casas . deixando o peito do lado esquerdo amostra para a pequena criança . de forma lenta ele acompanhando seu filho começar a sugar pacientemente , ainda fascinado com a visão de seu filho ele beijou a têmpora de Remus com sutileza . olhando dentro da imensidão dourada e cheia de vida

\- estou orgulhoso de voce – disse com calma – eu amo vocês dois , meu precioso Moony

\- eu também te amo Pads – respondeu descansando a cabeça no peito tatuado do maior – estou feliz em te dar um filhote

Sirius encostou o queixo na cabeça de Lupin , graças a um feitiço poderoso de memoria . Lupin tinha uma memoria bem diferente da noite da chegada de Harry na vida dele , na mente de Remus naquela noite ele deu a luz em forma de lobo aos quase oito messes de gestação a um menino magro e muito pequeno . tão pequeno que não era visível em exames ou na aparência do lupino , claro que Sirius contou com um medico para toda a mentira . era baixo sim , mas era o melhor para todos . ele era um Black , e os Black tinham o que queriam

\- eu me pergunto se ele será um lupino também – comentou o de cabelos areia acariciando a mãozinha que prendia seu dedo anelar , onde residia um anel caro de safiras azuis e diamantes – ou ele será como voce

\- eu não me importo , espero que ele tenha saúde e que seja feliz -retroagiu Black com humor quando ouviu o pequeno bebe reclamar ao perder por breves segundos o peito do parceiro – ele será meu grande garotão

\- deseja mais filhotes ? – questionou Lupin animado coma ideia de alegrar o parceiro com talvez uma menina

\- daremos tempo ao tempo meu anjo , vamos por enquanto curtir nosso filhotinho de olhos verdes – respondeu Sirius direcionando uma da mãos sobre os ralos cabelos negros

\- sim , vamos – concordou o companheiro rindo quando Sirius comentou algo sobre o quanto sex Remus parecia alimentando Harry , ele não podia estar mais feliz por ter sua família finalmente

Era sexta feira , Remus levantou as quatro da manha com o choro de seu filhote . alegre ele abandonou com um selinho um Sirius esparramado na cama , ao chegar no quarto ele encontrou Harry se movimentando impaciente . com delicadeza tirou o do berço e verificou a frauda que se encontrava cheia , depositou-o no trocador falando com uma voz calma

\- bom dia meu amorzinho ,como voce passou a noite ?

E sua resposta foram os resmungos e expressão de descontentamento ao ser despido

\- oh , eu sei meu amor . mas eu juro que serei rápido

E mais resmungos e choros

\- olha que agua morninha – comentou Remus jogando um punhado de agua sobre a barriguinha ainda com o cordão – papai gosta do seu Harry limpinho e cheirosinho

Terminado o banho , Lupin arrumou outra frauda e um conjunto amarelo com estrelinhas em preto . colocou as meias nos pezinhos agitados e as luvas nas mãos . evitando que Harry pudesse se machucar puxando ou perdendo o dedo em alguma parte . já arrumadinho ele se encaminhou até uma cadeira acolchoada perto da janela e pôs-se a alimentar o menino

Remus achava que estava sonhando acordado , todos os dias eram tão bom que ele quase não conseguia acreditar . claro que também houve a morte do irmão de seu marido , Lupin lembrava das vezes que conversou com régulos , lembrava do quanto ele era gentil e amigo , mesmo sabendo que ele era um lobisomem . lembrava da forma como ele falava de um homem chamado severo Snape , sempre com muita paixão e carinho , na época Remus sentiu inveja . ele queria que ele também recebesse esse tipo de amor , e como se adivinha-se . o Black mais novo lhe pedia paciência

E no final régulos estava certo , a paciência de Remus rendeu muitos frutos . um deles até melhorou seu casamento que a muito ele achava perdido , ainda longe ele olhou para a janela se assustando com a figura que chegava ao arredor da sua casa . seu lobo interior rosnou em fúria , do lado de fora da sua casa . se encontrava ninguém menos que Alastror Moody ,o seu maior medo desde da infância . ainda nervoso ele saiu do quarto de Harry correndo para segurança dos braços de seu alfa que havia acabado de acordar

\- o que houve meu amor – perguntou Black estranhando aquela expressão se pavor nos olhos do marido

\- ele está aqui – gritou Remus apertando Harry em seu colo – ele veio machucar-me e a Harry

\- quem meu anjo ? – perguntou segurando o companheiro antes que o mesmo corresse novamente

\- Moody – respondeu entrando nos braços de Sirius

E o de olhos cinzas entendeu , ninguém no mundo poderia causar tanto terror a Remus quanto Alastror . acontecia que Moody era um Auror especializado em seres e magias das trevas , o mesmo era responsável pela prisão e morte de comensais , vampiros e lobisomens . porém o auror era o antigo noivo da irmã de Remus . dessa forma o menor conviveu uma vida com a presença assustadora do homem , na época um adolescente de 16 anos promissor e inteligente . apesar disso no fim Cameli fugiu do casamento com outro homem , o que tornou o homem amargo e revoltado , mas o ponto só piora porque Remus era uma escultura em Carrara da irmã mais velha . de forma que Black as vezes pegava os olhares de Moody para o marido nas vezes que estava no mesmo recinto

\- está tudo bem , fique aqui . não vou deixar ele chegar perto de voce – garantiu enquanto colocava uma blusa de cetim preto desbotado – eu prometo não me demorar

\- certo – afirmou o lupino recebendo um beijo estalado na cabeça

\- deveriam ter me avisado que vinham – disse Sirius na intenção de ser grosseiro como auror em sua sala

\- queira nos perdoar Sirius , pelo inconveniente – desculpou-se Dumbledore sentindo a aura de remos no andar de cima , e ele podia ver que a presença de Moody estava assustando o rapaz – mas vim aqui trazer alguns processos sobre comensais , trazer um presente para seu filho . então encontrei Alastror , Arthur , Molly e Kinsley , e todos nos reunimos para lhes parabenizar

\- agradeço o carinho e atenção , não precisava de incomodar – disse prestando atenção em Moody , e em como ele parecia um animal farejando o ar

\- onde está Remus ? -perguntou Alastror ainda segurando o presente em suas mãos – gostaria de entregar nas mãos dele

\- receio não ser possível , meu marido se encontra descansando junto ao nosso filho – respondeu Sirius travando os dentes em um quase rosnado , Moody tirava dos outros o pior dentro dos corações

\- que pena , queria dar um abraço nele – disse Kinsley em um muxoxo , Sirius olhou-o com compaixão , o ministro era um homem bom que tratava todos como seus irmão pequenos

\- eu também queria te dar um abraço – sem perceber Remus desceu as escadas de um em um degrau vestido com um suéter grande calças jeans , ele segurava Harry com firmeza olhando todos na sala . evitando Moody

\- voce esta tão bonito – comentou Artur sorrindo , se aproximando também para abraçar o menor

\- obrigada a todos por vir – agradeceu depois de cumprimentar Molly – esse é Harry Orion

\- Harry , é um nome bonito – comentou molly lembrando por algum tempo de outro Harry que nasceria – eu tive uma amiga que o filho dela também se chamaria assim

Remus a a olhou com compaixão , ele entendia a dor de perder um filho . e isso só o fez ajeitar o bebe em seu colo , graças a Morgana ele tinha seu menininho

\- deixamos de falar de tristezas – pediu Dumbledore evitando prolongar a morte dos Potter 's – comemoramos a vida de veio depois dessa guerra , voce é um homem forte Remus . e carrega em seu braços um menino com a mesma força

\- obrigado Albus pelas palavras – nessa hora seus olhos capitaram Alastror olhando-o hipnotizado , e Remus se sentiu de volta aos seus cinco anos . quando o conheceu pela primeira vez na porta de sua casa

\- Albus está certo , voce é realmente forte – disse o loiro não contendo-se em imaginar em sua mente Remus com ele – trouxe para seu menino um presente e um para voce

Sirius mordeu a parte interna da boca quando Alastror entregou a sacola na mão de seu companheiro , demorando-se a afastar . ele queria socar a cara do homem pela ousadia de tentar flertar com Lupin em sua frente

\- obrigado senhor Moody – agradeceu Remus nervoso se aproximando ao máximo de Sirius – não precisava se incomodar

\- não me incomodo em agrada-lo – rebateu o auror com um sorriso em um misto de malicia e desejo

Com uma tosse forçada Kinsley tomou a palavra sorrindo para Remus

\- meu presente envolve comida ,gostaria de lhe levar na cozinha – Albus quase lhe agradeceu pela sagacidade – vou lhe preparar meu prato , e quero saber se posso casar

\- claro eu adoraria , venha comigo Molly . assim poderemos fofocar – e com um sorriso ambos entraram na cozinha com Molly em seus encalços

\- bem , já que eles vão se divertir na cozinha . me acompanhem em um licor no escritório


	7. Chapter 7

\- com licença professor , podia me ajudar na minha poção ? – severos assentiu e chegou perto do aluno

Já fazia três semanas que régulos e seus amigos morreram na guerra , e aonde quer que ele fosse . ele era parado para ser cumprimentado pelo heroísmo daquele que seria pai de seu filho , não só isso . alguns jornais mais fofoqueiros fizeram uma inacreditável historia de amor e luta . que gerou uma criança loirinha , as vezes severo queria cruciar outros bruxos do quanto fofocas e boatos tomavam forças , seu pequeno bebe era conhecido em todo o mundo bruxo como o filho do salvador do mundo bruxo

\- como está seu filho ? -perguntou uma aluna mais a frente enquanto ele mostrava a Klaus Bulyer a posição certa de cortar as vargens

\- bem – se limitou a uma curta palavra , ele sabia que se ele prolongasse . sua aula viraria um questionário

\- o senhor ainda ama o falecido Black ?– perguntou novamente a mesma aluna

\- senhorita Campyse , o que eu leciono ? – severo parou olhando-a fixamente

\- Poções senhor Snape – respondeu Arabelle vermelha de vergonha – me desculpas ...

\- não precisa desculpas senhorita , apenas não repita novamente - cortou severo rígido , mesmo com pena de envergonhar a loira .ele não podia lhe deixar desvirtuar sua aula – retornando a aula , o que vocês podem me dizer sobre o uso de Penas de corvos em poções para a sabedoria ?

\- não precisava ter cortado a menina – declarou minerva enquanto ele trocava a frauda de um Draco irritado – ela chegou a chorar na hora da refeição

\- Mcgonagall não posso ficar pisando em ovos enquanto dou minhas aulas – retorquiu segurando com delicadeza a perninha que se movia , podendo assim fechar a frauda

\- severo , voce dá aulas para vielas – declarou a senhora de meia idade irritada com o homem

\- eles não são de vidro , por Merlin – agora moreno perdeu a paciência – não posso tratar todos meus alunos como porcelanas , eles precisam crescer e aprender a se virar e a aceitar até mesmo respostas atravessadas – e ele continuou o discurso agora percebendo uma pequena porção de manchas vermelhas na barriga do seu filho – voce sabe como ninguém que o quanto esse julgamento vai atrapalhar no futuro ... minerva dê uma olhada

Curiosa , a mulher olhou a criança chorosa sobre o trocador . não só havia pequenos pontos na barriga como também nas dobras dos braços e no pescoço infantil

\- será que é uma virose ? -perguntou minerva fazendo carinho na cabeça que agora tinha fios loiros

\- eu não sei ,nunca vi esse tipo de irritação na pele – declarou severos fechando a roupinha de Draco – vou visitar papoula , talvez ela tenha uma solução para essa virose

\- irei com voce , vou aproveitar meu intervalo ...

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Todos os Weasley sofreram a morte de Ginerva de alguma forma , patriarca Arthur se voltara para o trabalho . de forma que era muito difícil encontra-lo junto a família , Molly chorava em todos os cantos da casa . mas não deixava de cuidar dos outros filhos , ela ouvia Guilherme (gui) cantar nas tardes , costurava os furos da calça de Carlinhos , lia para Percy , brincava com os gêmeos e por ultimo ela dava atenção a seu bebe Ronald . mas esse ultimo ela evitava , não que detestasse o filho , pelo contrario . ela sabia que ele não tinha culpa do que aconteceu , mas sempre que ela ouvia o choro do pequeno ruivo . sua mente voltava na tragédia de sua menina

" _Molly aproveitou aquele dia de sol para andar com os meninos no beco diagonal , era uma tarde de família . ela e o marido se sentaram em uma mesinha do quiosque de sorvete da senhora safira , enquanto Carlinhos e Gui brincava entretidos numa fonte disputando quem conseguia fazer a melhor careta para a agua , os gêmeos estavam sentados no chão apesar das reclamações de molly ambos se sujavam com um pote de chocolate com pedaços de biscoito , Percy o mais educado dos filhos estava sentado bem pertinho da mãe lendo um livro grosso sobre fadas , Ronald estava no carrinho dormindo como um anjo e sua menina , sua amada menina estava dançando ao som do radinho da loja . ela estava encantadora em seus maus completos 7 anos , trajava um vestido verde limão com bordados em prata . vestido caro , mas que molly se orgulhava em ver que agradava Sua menina _

_Foi quando tudo mudou , o prenuncio foi uma explosão no flóreos e borrões e os gritos daqueles que estavam próximos . na hora do pavor ela captou poucas informações , a primeira era que tom , o dono do bar tinha aparatado levando Gui e Carlinhos de perto da fonte , a segunda fora os gêmeos correndo para dentro do Olivaras , a terceira foi Percy aparatando com seu marido para longe . e ela só tinha Ronald e Ginerva para salvar , só que ela não poderia aparatar . pois tinha começado um tratamento depois do nascimento de Ronald , e isso tinha enfraquecido sua magia , então sua única forma de escapar era correndo _

_Ela puxou sua menina pelos braços para seu colo e empurrou o carrinho de mão sem jeito para o beco mais próximo , quase sendo atacada por um incêndio lançado por um comensal . ela ouvia não só os gritos da filha , como também o choro de seu filho de 6 messes . _

_\- mãe , eu to com medo – gritou gina se agarrando nela quando enfim se colocaram atrás de uma mureta _

_\- eu sei meu anjo , mas mamãe está aqui – a Weasley não conseguia segurar as lagrimas enquanto colocava a filha no chão – calma Ronald , já passou _

_E ela se colocou a tentar a acalma o bebe , para que seu choro não fosse um aviso de sua posição _

_\- calma meu anjo -pediu ela largando a mão da filha para poder tirar o bebe do carinho – mamãe vai te proteger _

_e ela o embalou com o máximo de precisão possível tentando colocar sua voz acima das explosões , de tão compenetrada mal notava p cenário a seu redor , ela só consegui rezar para que seu filho parasse , que ele ficasse em silencio _

_\- gina ... filha ? – perguntou ela para o vazio a seu lado depois de conseguir acalentar seu menino – Ginerva ! _

_Então ela se levantou , tudo ao seu redor era silencio . não havia gritos , explosões e nem choro , apenas aquela sensação de terror dominado cada ponto de seu corpo . ela lembrava-se de sair do beco olhando para todos que ali estavam parados , ela viu comensais da morte caídos em posições estranhas . alguns tinham sangue saído da boca , não o vermelho normal , mas o preto da escuridão do mal . como se eles até no sangue demonstravam uma natureza diferente , ela viu Herbe Scamander deitado sobre uma mesa com a sua varinha ainda na mão . viu Lreta Bruys junto a filha no chão do Olivaras , ambas com olhos caramelos sem vida e bocas selvagens coloridas em branco . mas no meio da vila estava Ginerva com seus cabelos ruivos deitada , parecia dormir _

_\- querida ... – disse seu marido ao lado de Moody _

_Ela o entregou ron , sem ligar para os olhares que a seguiam _

_\- gina , meu anjo . isso não é lugar de dormir – riu ela sem humor observando a pele dourada agora tão branca quanto os papeis que Arthur trazia para casa – levante-se meu anjo , voce tem que voltar para casa para tomar um banho _

_E mais uns passos ela já estava perto de sua menina , ela viu o vestido novo sujo de sangue , viu os olhos castanhos com avela abertos _

_\- minha menina – ela puxou o tronco infantil para suas pernas – acorde meu anjo , não assuste assim sua mãe _

_\- molly – ela ouviu a voz pesada de Alastror a suas costas – venha comigo _

_\- não Moody , ela só esta dormindo – sua voz tremia , e seus braços seguraram mais firme do corpo da sua filha em seu peito _

_\- eu sinto muito – olhos azuis se chocaram com os castanhos dela – sua menina se foi _

_\- não é verdade ! – gritou irritada empurrando o auror pelas pernas _

_\- molly ... – pediu Arthur em tom de suplica chegando próximo a eles _

_\- não é verdade , ela está viva – gritou mais alto que podia acariciando as madeixas rubras e compridas – minha menina só está dormindo ... nos deixem ''_

\- mae – chamou percy lhe tirando de suas lembranças – ron está com fome

\- mamãe já vai alimente-lo – acariciou os cabelos rubros e lisos enquanto se levantava da poltrona onde estivera costurando – pegue seus irmãos e vão brincar lá no jardim

\- sim ,senhora – respondeu seu filho como um cavalheiro , enquanto subia escada a cima

Ela suspirou dando se conta agora do choro do menino , subindo as escadas . não pode deixar de repara nas fotos ali presente , muitas apenas com seus filhos em diferentes situações . ela quase por um estante ficou ali quando seus olho pararam em sua menina rindo no colo de seu pai em uma viagem de trem .

Assim que ela se recuperou partiu para a terceira porta do andar , onde ela pode visualizar a cabeleira ruiva de despenteada e os olhos castanhos lacrimosos de atenção . por uns instantes ela viu sua menina naquele olhar , ela também lhe encarava dessa forma quando queria sua atenção

\- mamãe está aqui – disse com seu coração quente , ela sentiu tanta saudade daquele olhar

A matriarca tirou o bebe do berço distribuindo beijinhos pelo rosto sardento

\- mama – balbuciou Ronald alegre pela demonstração de carinho repentino

\- minha menina , minha princesa – declarou molly ainda confusa enquanto acariciava as madeixas desalinhadas

\- mama – Ronald bateu palmas e se enroscou mais no colo materno , sem realmente entender que não era a ele que ela dirigia carinho

Na loucura da saudade não existia mais Ronald , sim sua menina , sua Ginerva que voltou para seus braços . e pedia uma segunda chance , e ela a criaria melhor do que antes . a protegeria de todo mal

Enquanto a mãe alucinava , Carlinhos a observava pela porta . e se preocupava com sua mãe tratando seu irmão no feminino , mas deu de ombros . que mal faria deixa-la matar sua saudade naquela pequena ilusão


	8. Chapter 8

Alastror Moody estava cansado , e como todas as noites que estava cansado . ele recorria a serviços especiais , tais como receber Rovier Grinht em sua casa . uma metamorfomaga do submundo , capaz de interpretar qualquer papel que desse a ela . com a ligação já feita , ele abriu a lareira para sua convidada e pegou um vinho tinto da sua reserva especial

\- me chamou Alastror – ele sentiu os braços finos e cheirosos em seus ombros , cheiro de cereja

Ele não a respondeu com palavras apenas virou as costas da mãos em uma bofetada dura , e sobre o carpete ele viu a figura transmorfada de Remus Lupin acariciando seu rosto vermelho

\- ele não tem esse cheiro – gritou com raiva da fuga do personagem da mulher – Remus nunca me receberia como uma meretriz , suba e lave-se . tire esse cheiro de puta e volte aqui fazendo o papel que eu te pago para fazer

Ela recolheu-se como um gato e despareceu da sala em passos rápidos e medrosos , parecia que os messes de serviço a ele não a lembrava que nunca poderia deslizar sobre a imagem do lupino . horas assim Rovier pensava em desistir , mas sua vida dependia disso , ele pagava bem e dobrado quando lhe agrava a atuação . ela só precisava tentar de novo

\- meretriz idiota – rosnou o loiro solvendo o restante do vinho em um só gole

Frustrado com a falha de sua companhia ele partiu para outra bebida , precisava de algo mais forte para diminuir sua raiva .assim que achou o conhaque alemão , ele comemorou . tirou da vidraça um copo e o encheu se dirigindo para o sofá , lugar onde chutou os sapatos para longe e pôs-se a pensar no verdadeiro Remus . ele estava lindo , tão estonteante quanto as mulheres famosas .

Ele se lembrava de quando Remus tinha seis anos , lembra quando ele chegava . Lupin lhe recebia com os olhos grandes e dourados e um sorriso contido segurando a barra da saia da mãe , lembrava das vezes que ele lhe fazia companhia na casa enquanto sua noiva escapava pelo ladrão do banheiro , lembrava quando ele tinha permissão de levar a noiva a passeios ele fazia questão de levar o menor também . enquanto os pais dele achava que ele era meramente cavalheiro , Alastror gostava da companhia do mais novo , mesmo com ele demostrando receito com sua aproximação , Remus sempre era amável e aceitava tudo que lhe era oferecido , principalmente se envolvesse chocolate

" – _esta muito bom – disse Remus em seu colo comendo uma barra de chocolate – voce quer um pouquinho _

_\- se diz , o senhor – repreendeu a mãe dele , e o menor o olhou buscando qualquer indicio de raiva _

_\- pode me chamar de voce , não me incomodo – declarou vendo-o sorrir com a boca suja "_

Ele daria todo dinheiro para voltar naquele tempo , para evitar que seu doce menino crescesse e encontrasse Black . daria também um montante para ser ele o escolhido do lobo do homem . ele sonhava dia e noite com essa ilusão , se fosse ele no lugar de Sirius . ele trataria seu Lupin como um príncipe , o encheria de joias , roupas e chocolates . e Merlin sabe que se seria um homem melhor

" – _olha , olha – pediu Remus pulando em sua frente agarrando a ponta de sua blusa – olha como estou bonito_

_\- voce é bonito – disse com firmeza sobre os olhos da família Lupin_

_E seu menino sorriu e girou duas vesses para mostrar-lhe sua veste azul com pintado com estrelas , a irmã do mesmo estava sentada a seu lado . foi a primeira vez que ela o olhou com carinho des do começo do noivado "_

\- querido – ele acordou a mão masculina e macia sobre seu rosto – o que tanto pensas ?

\- em nada meu menino – ele respondeu sentindo o cheiro de lavanda – como foi seu dia ?

\- triste , pois não tinha voce aqui – confidenciou a copia de Remus deixando um beijo singelo em seus lábios – estava com saudades

\- eu trouxe isso – Moody tirou do bolso do casaco uma caixinha pequena , copia do presente que deu ao verdadeiro Remus

\- obrigado – agradeceu Remus com alegria , e isso o lembrou da reação do outro que fora totalmente oposta – que lindo

Ele viu o cordão de ouro com um coração de jasper sobre a pele clara , o cordão dava a Remus uma imagem de garoto doce e inocente . assim como em sua mente

\- venha me fazer bem – declarou estendendo uma mão a replica do seu menino – sente-se aqui

Prontamente ele teve o menino em seu colo , mesmo que seja o falso . com a destra ele entrou dentro da camisa alheia , sentia sobre a palma a pele macia . detalhes imitados de alguns arranhões que ele percebeu nas poucas vezes que viu o homem sem camisa . com a esquerda ele desabotoou sua calça e envolveu o membro pulsante

\- Alastror .. -gemeu Lupin manhoso

\- meu menino – ele uniu ambas as bocas em um beijo necessitado e duro

E assim se transcreveu a noite , o loiro impulsionando seu corpo contra o da copia . gemendo o nome daquele que tanto desejava , metendo e urrando visando apenas seu próprio prazer

\- o que a senhora está fazendo aqui ? – ela ouviu um severo Snape lhe perguntar

Ainda embalando o pequeno bebe ela olhou de cima a baixo , a primeira visão ela não via o que régulos tinha achado no sonserino . mas deixou para lá , seu falecido caçula era alguém imprevisível

\- vim ver meu neto , que voce nem ao mesmo se atreveu de me apresentar – respondeu ríspida ajeitando sua postura para um escudo defensivo de olhar – moleque insolente , nunca pensou que um neto precisa da avó

Walburga viu o olhar negro de severo escurecer mais alguns tons se possível , ela entendia o que se passava na mente do professor . ele achava que ela estava ali para levar seu filho

\- não se preocupe garoto , apenas vim conhecer Draco – afirmou recebendo alguns resmungos do que parecia ser um sorriso – não vim fazer mal

\- me desculpa – resmungou Snape concordando , mas ainda mantinha uma postura de desconfiança – fique a vontade , irei preparar um chá

Black concordou sem olha-lo , pois todo foco dos olhos cinzas era o bebe de madeixas clara . ela sabia que ele não era realmente filho de régulos , assim como o de siriús não era nem dele e nem de Remus . mas tudo isso ela devia a seu filho mais novo , régulos Arturo contava a mãe todos seus planos , ele tinha nela um amigo , alguém que guardaria seus segredos . mesmo que Walburga não aprovasse , ela via que tudo era para um bem maior , afinal os Black sempre tinham o que queriam . independente do tempo ou preço

E por uns instantes se deixou divagar sobre seu menino aos quatorze anos lhe contando sobre um colega de casa , sobre o quando severos era inteligente . e que o mesmo iria se casar com ele num futuro , mesmo sabendo sobre a impureza no sangue de Snape , ela aceitou a paixonite do filho . e o ajudou a conquistar um carinho especial do moreno

\- sabia que voce é muito bonito – confessou em tom morno , acariciando com as costas de uma das mãos a face infantil . Draco lhe lembrava Astride na adolescência , com nariz de botão , boca fina e traços delicados – se a sua vo te conhecesse ,ela ficaria maluquinha . ela ia te mimar tanto

Ela apertou mais um pouco o abraço , seu coração se encheu de saudades . de siriús menino , de régulos em seus primeiros messes de vida e da amiga de adolescência , e ela se perguntou se tivesse sido mais presente e mais afetuosa . talvez ela pelo menos teria siriús para preencher seu vazio , não ,era tarde de mais para tentar . agora ela tinha que ser um excelente avó para seus netos

E ali segurando Draco , ela se sentiu completa , será que Harry também dava aquela sensação gostosa no coração . ela sabia que por remos , Walburga podia até morar com eles . e isso a fazia rir as vezes , Lupin foi que mais sofreu com seus insultos durante o noivado e o casamento , mas ele sempre esteve ali , ouvindo-a , ajudando-a e até mesmo abdicando de seu tempo quando ela precisava de algum acompanhe-te durante dos exames .

E com o tempo o lobo se tornou alguém próximo , tão querido como se fosse um filho

\- aqui seu chá – a sua frente Snape lhe estendia uma xícara fervente de chá de camomila

\- obrigado – agradeceu acolhendo a xicara com a mão livre – acho que temos o que conversar

\- e sobre o que ? – questiona severo recolhendo os fios da franja para atrás das orelhas , e Walburga viu seu nervosismo

\- eu sei que Draco não é meu neto – começou depois de solver um gole – mas não pretendo espelhar essa noticia , por mim , Draco é um Black . assim como meu filho planejou junto a voce

\- nos... – ia começar antes de se atropelado por mais uma lufada de palavras

\- sei que ele é um Malfoy , filho de Lucius . sei do perigo que voce corre – Walburga aninou novamente Draco que pareceu acordar com a conversa – e por isso te peço um desejo

\- e que desejo seria ? – severos era inteligente , sabia que Walburga não vinha a ninguém sem ter informações o suficiente para confrontar

\- volte para Londres , deixe que eu acompanhe meu neto crescendo – pediu a morena olhando -o com olhos de tempestade – deixe que Draco tenha uma família , com a presença dos avos , dos tios e do primo

\- infelizmente não posso – declarou colocando a xicara vazia na mesinha de centro – não tenho sequer um lugar para voltar , quando partir . vendi tudo , até mesmo a mobília

\- então fique com a casa do meu falecido filho – retorquiu Walburga

\- não posso , eu não tenho nenhum direito – a verdade era que severos não suportaria a ideia de Lucius Malfoy ou Abraxas se aproximando de seu amado menino

\- Draco é um Black , tudo que foi de régulos agora é dele por direito – a morena não desistiria fácil de convencê-lo

E severo suspirou , seria uma longa tarde de conversa


	9. Chapter 9

Quero agradecer a :

SensualLady e Leticia466 pelo comentário no Social Sprit

Padackles36 e May_R_Snape por favoritar no Sprit

LizGillies e Helo por comentar no Nyah

Janny Padackles , CarleHazz e Allison por me acompanharem no Nyah

BeatrizCorreia679 , Nana12Cupcake por votar no Wattpad

Agradeço também aos que sempre leem

Mimi_tommo

Andarilho_2702

PuccaRun

Canidius

DanaVic

McNiven

Dark-rayana

Juh_Somers

Samytarrao

Bokie

Joao290901

Pipoca_refri

Bellemarcia

NCapitain

Um grande beijo a todos vocês que estão comigo nessa trajetória , e um grande abraço a quem também lê em off

Era um habito de família , quando uma criança nascia de um lupino era dever daquele que carregou andar pelas ruas de uma cidade distribuindo comidas e flores . então quando os primeiros raios de sol alcançaram o horizonte Remus deixou sua casa ao lado da sua mãe , em um dos braços ele levavam Harry em uma pequena cesta de vime e no outro uma cesta magica que trazia de um tudo sem pesar sequer uma grama . e para cada pessoa que passava a seu lado ele dava um item , algumas cientes da tradição lhe devolviam elogios , preces , dicas e até mesmo lhe presenteavam . ninguém era esquecido , não importava a idade , cor , aquisição ou gênero , todos era presenteados

\- desejo a seu menino , muita saúde – disse uma bruxa pequena , a qual Remus não se importou em se envergar para que ela olhasse melhor sua face . as mãos enrugadas acariciaram um dos lados da têmpora – que em sua casa aja fartura e amor

\- agradeço suas palavras , que a deusa lua te ouça – respondeu com calma

Passada a bruxa ele foi abordado por mais alguns casais e donos de loja , recebendo mais bençãos e presentes . ainda dispostos ajeitou a cesta no braço e partiu para a parte mais pobre do beco diagonal

\- meu filho , temo que seja o bastante por hoje – advertiu sua mãe ao ver seu caminho

\- minha mãe , é parte do ritual percorrer toda a cidade que eu escolher . sem deixar sequer uma pessoa sem receber meu agrado – instruiu ajeitando com mais firmeza Harry , que agora olhava tudo com caprichosa curiosidade – nada vai nos acontecer , é um pecado machucar um lupino . ainda mais um ômega

\- certo – ainda temerosa a matriarca dos lupin lhe seguiu segurando também uma cesta com agrados

Ele desceram as escada e repetiram o processo , dando a todos um presente e recebendo o que a pessoa pensava em lhes dar . a certa altura Remus se sentiu preocupado , longe dele duvidar do coração dos outros , mas a ideia de saber que o velho senhor da loja de artigos das trevas lhe presenteara com um calabouço portátil , não parecia ser de boa fé

\- apenas essa rua e voltaremos – declarou a mãe do lupino acariciando o neto que voltara a dormir sossegado

\- sim , tenho que preparar o jantar em casa – ao longe avistou um vulto sentado no chão , e com delicadeza se aproximou

Não era um vulto , era um homem cabisbaixo ao lado de uma caixa de papelão com alguns nucles e Dracmas . quando o mesmo lhe percebeu , levantou a cabeça de forma lenta , mas que infelizmente espantou Lupin alguns passos para trás , o que fez o estranho se encolher em vergonha . a pele do homem estava machucada e inchada , tão danificada que era impossível diferencia-lo de algum monstro dos livros de historia infantil . a compaixão preencheu o peito do menor fazendo-o se ajoelhar perto da figura , sem se importar com as vestes

\- queria me desculpar , fui grosseiro – declarou tirando um prato quente de guisado de galinha com quiabo , um copo de suco de amora e três galhos de lírios – quero lhe entregar minha benção em nome de meu pequeno filho

O homem o olhou ainda com a cabeça baixa , deixando os fios negros em chumaços cobrir os olhos castanhos . Remus tirou esses chumaços da frente do rosto da figura tenho uma visão melhor da íris castanha

Surpreendendo-o a figura deitou a face em suas mãos , parecendo apreciar o gesto . ele sentou quando a mão grande e firme se acomodou no dorso da sua repetiu o afago ali , lupin sorriu , pensando consigo os motivos que levaram aquele homem estar naquele beco , será que tinha sido amaldiçoado ? , tinha uma casa ? , uma família ?

A figura murmurou em sons incompreensivos algo , para depois se calar , fazendo-se perceber que o acastanhado sequer falava . ele apenas conseguia reproduzir sons estrangulados

\- agradeço por sua benção – por instante a imensidão passou do castanho claro para um tom próximo ao de chocolate , recheado de ternura e um sentimento de alivio

Com o braço da cesta de Harry , ele pôs o bebe entre eles . o homem percebendo se focou ali , olhando-o do mesmo jeito e murmurou mais alguns sons dedilhando com a outra mão a ponta do bordado da cesta , sem tocar na criança

\- pode toca-lo – incentivou o menor

o maior apenas negou com os olhos transbordando , e isso pesou o estomago do jovem homem . em tantos anos ele nunca tinha visto um olhar tão carregado de emoções

\- qual o nome do senhor ? – perguntou realmente curioso secando um rastro das lagrimas perto de sua mão

A figura negou agitada , deixando a duvida se a negativa era por que não queria dizer ou por não saber . de um dos bolsos ele tirou um tecido prateado e sedoso , a textura lembrava a Remus do lago que ficava a frente da casa de praia dos Greenbriar's . moreno lhe esticou

\- é para ele ? – questionou confuso

E o questionado acenou com um meio sorriso , e Remus sorriu

\- eu agradeço muito sua gentileza – Gratulou

E na sua palma foi depositado um beijo calmo , fazendo uma pequeno estremecer de reconhecimento em remos se ascender e se apagar na mesma velocidade

Quem era aquele homem ?

Arthur estava cansado , não só do trabalho exaustivo que era ser chefe do departamento de acidentes relacionados aos não mágicos , mas também de sua família , não seus filhos . eles eram seus bens mais preciosos , a verdade é que estava cansado de Molly , ele entendia sua tristeza e resistência a aceitar a morte da menina deles . ele mesmo as vezes se encontrava desolado em algum canto pensado na figura adorável de Ginerva , mas muito antes disso . muito antes até mesmo de Percy , seu casamento estava desandando

Veja , quando ele conheceu molly na adolescência . ela era simplesmente linda , sexy e animada , era magra e muito bem cuidada . sempre disposta a se aventurar sem limites em qualquer oportunidade , e por isso ele se casou com ela , pois ela era como um troféu que todos sentiam inveja de apenas o Weasley ter , mais isso mudou , em algum momento entre Carlinhos e a gravidez do terceiro filho deles , ela sempre estava cansada , deixava-o de lado em todos os momentos e não preparava os seus pratos favoritos. Toda sua atenção girava em torno de seus filhos , ela acordava e dormia pensando neles . Arthur até tentou evitar passar de Carlinhos ,mas a vontade da esposa de ter uma menina era tão grande , que ele não podia dizer não , então veio os gêmeos e Ginerva . e por ultimo por um furo na proteção seu pequeno Ronald , Mas seus filhos não tinham culpa , a culpa era dele por ser um homem fraco e sem opinião

\- trinta nucles por seus pensamentos – riu a mulher a seu lado , Arthur mal sabia o nome dela . o que o importava era o quão bonita ela era - não preocupe sua cabeça , esqueça seus problemas

\- já esqueci Honey – riu quando o corpo esguio pulou sobre seu tronco deitado naquele quarto de hotel

Suas mãos de alojaram no final da coluna da dama , mantendo-a sobre si parada , para que seus olhos gravassem seu corpo em todos os pedaços

\- Arthurzinho me trouxe presente ? -perguntou em uma voz forçada a docilidade , com um dos dedos ela traçou o lábio carnudo do ruivo .

\- olhe no bolso do meu casaco meu doce – declarou tirando as mãos dela dando-a liberdade para catar seu casaco no criado mudo – acho que combina com voce

Da pequena caixa foi tirado um par de brincos de jade , a mais nova gritou em um misto de alegria e luxuria . tratou mais que depressa em por o presente

\- gostou ? – perguntou enquanto a mulher ainda admirava-se olhando para o reflexo de um espelho não muito longe dele

Ela nada respondeu , apenas encheu-o de beijos . e Arthur riu , ela era igual a qualquer outra puta , sempre rendida por pequenos presentes de valor , sempre iludidas em seus achismos , achando-se importantes ou amadas . pelo menos molly era diferente

\- tenho que ir – disse se levantando com pressa , catando a roupa pelo quarto

\- voce vai voltar ?- perguntou a loira com os olhos azuis transparecendo insegurança e medo

\- sim minha cara , não há ninguém melhor que voce – admitiu abotoando a calça e fazendo um feitiço para os sapatos se amarrarem – eu volto na semana que vem

Deixou um beijo estatelado na testa da menor , mentira , ele procuraria outra o quanto antes . odiava quando elas se tornavam grudentas de alguma forma , ele não servia para aturar mais uma Molly

Chegando em casa , ele foi recebido pelos braços de Percy e Carlinhos em suas pernas . Arthur se abaixou e beijou a cabeça ruiva deles com carinho , mais a frente os gêmeos traziam seu chinelo e esticavam os bracinhos para receber sua mala . da mesma forma ele os beijou a cabeça , mas a frente Gui lhe acenou segurando uma colher de pau

\- onde está sua mãe ? – perguntou também dando ao mais velho o mesmo carinho que os pequenos

\- está cuidando de Ronald lá no quarto – respondeu esticando um pouquinho de seu feito para seu pai provar

\- está delicioso meu filho ,mas esse é o trabalho da sua mãe – declarou acariciando os cachos grossos e sedosos

\- ela está cansada , Rony chorou a tarde toda – comentou naquela voz de filho mais velho e responsável

\- certo , obrigada pelo jantar – agradeceu enquanto se afastava

Subindo as escadas ele pode ouvir molly do quarto do caçula a cantar uma musica baixa e lenta , ela parecia nina-lo . movido pela curiosidade ele percebeu que não propriamente vinha do quarto de Rony , mas sim de sua falecida filha

Abriu a porta sem alarde e olhou para dentro , no meio da sala molly ninava o filho deles , mas outro fato assustou o homem , nos braços de molly, Ronald estava vestido com um vestido verde de bordados , possuía uma tiara de pano , seus cabelos ralos em uma xuxa leve de elástico preto

\- o que é isso ? – perguntou Arthur em um rompante , soando descrente

\- fale baixo meu amor , nossa menina está dormindo – anunciou ela em reprimenda branda

Foi ali que o matriarca viu , sua mulher não estava bem


	10. Chapter 10

Alvo bebericava o terceiro copo , era uma noite quente . ótima para se recolher em seus aposentos , a lareira estava acesa e dentro dela o fogo crepitava em brasas altas iluminando o berço ali posto . o menino pequeno e de olhos azul escuro observava a figura do homem bebendo o whisky de fogo

Dumbledore por breves instantes se perdeu naquela imensidão azul , ele lembrava das circunstancias que levaram Neville Longbottom a estar ali , ninguém podia culpa-lo , ele era um homem já vivido , passou por um amor intenso e terrivelmente doloroso , perdeu os pais e a irmã para um acidente magico , o irmão pela estupidez da juventude e alguns amigos em uma batalha sem sentido . então quando Régulos surgiu com seu plano sem falhas , ele nem sequer se importou em sacrificar todos seus peões pelo bem de todos

Mesmo que o preço do fim da guerra tenha deixado rastros

" – _por favor – pediu Lilian aos pês de régulos enquanto o mesmo amarava-a na madeira da cama – pense em severos , pense que é pai agora . não faça mal a meu filho _

_\- eu penso todos os dias , como voce , uma mestiça imunda provocou tantos problema – disse Arturo em resposta verificando um James Potter morto sobre o assoalho da casa – mas não se preocupe , seu filho terá um destino bom , ele terá pais amorosos e de sangue puro _

_\- eu imploro , não me mate – pediu mais alto , fazendo alvo engolir a seco ainda preparando os instrumentos – alvo , não permita ele tirar meu menino . o senhor é meu amigo _

_Régulos riu quando percebeu Dumbledore nem se mexer de onde estava , com vigor e raiva borbulhando em seu ser ele a calou com um tapa na face _

_\- está pronto – declarou alvo sem direcionar os olhos a ruiva que chorava entre espasmos do trabalho de parto forçado - irei esperar do lado de fora da casa _

_\- Dumbledore !"_

Ele lembrava depois dessa cena apenas de fleches , como régulos saindo com Harry no colo , de como ele mesmo incendiou a casa dos Potters , de apagar todos os vestígios da presença dele e de Black do local . só não podiam contar com as ações de Bellatriz naquela mesma noite em outra localidade , o que infelizmente forçou a Dumbledore tomar mais uma medida drástica

Graças a Merlin , ele apenas precisou de alguns contatos no ministério pra montar um crime perfeito . protagonizando Bellatriz como a mentora do assassinato dos Longbottom , da menina Wesley e dos Potters . graças a isso Lestrange foi executada com o beijo do dementador três dias após ser pega pelos aurores em uma emboscada na Suécia

Como bônus por toda mentira alvo , tomou para si o filho do casal Longbottom . era melhor assim , Neville teria uma educação boa , com um bom nome e um legado forte , alias seu Neville se chamava Newton Alecsander Gellert Dumbledore ou apenas newts . era um nome extenso , mas era sua forma de homenagear os três amores de sua vida

\- voce terá o melhor que tenho a oferecer – disse largando o copo na escrivaninha enquanto se encaminhava para o berço – Grindelwald diria a voce que ia te dar o mundo , mas quero que voce entenda que dar o mundo a alguém não tem haver com peças materiais . pessoas por si só já são um mundo inteiro para aqueles que o amam

Newts sorriu mexendo as mãozinhas pequenas , ele gostava quando seu "pai " dava-lhe atenção , agitado ele foi pego do berço , segurou a barba castanha acaju já apresentando fios brancos

\- amarei voce meu pequeno , como amo Gellert , lhe protegerei como protegi newton e lhe adorarei , como adorei seu irmão quando ele era vivo – pequenas lagrimas brotaram na imensidão azul escuro – peço que me perdoe por ser fraco , por lhe segurar com essas mãos manchas do sangue de inocentes . mas creio que um dia se voce descobrir , entenda que sacrifícios devem ser feitos

Dumbledore assistiu a boca do bebe se abrir em um murmuro agitado e alegre ,como se quisesse dizer algo a ele

\- meu pequeno newt , só meu – confidenciou aproximando seu rosto do rosto do menino , depositando ali um beijo na fonte – farei de tudo por nos

E alvo faria , nem que tivesse que por fogo em toda Londres , ele manteria newt junto a si

\- voce não pode – gritou molly vendo um Arthur guiar os gêmeos para dentro da carruagem – não pode tirar meus meninos

\- sim , eu posso – declarou Arthur impedindo que Carlinhos abrisse a porta que os separava da mãe – eu não aguento mais , não suporto mais toda essa loucura

\- por favor , eu posso mudar - declarou se ajoelhando diante do homem segurando suas vestes – dê-me uma chance

\- entenda uma coisa – disse Weasley com severidade tirando-a do chão enquanto segurava seus braços – o que havia entre nos , acabou . não sinto nada por voce , não teste minha paciência

\- são meus filhos , voce não pode me privar de vê-los – gritou enquanto alguns aurores recolhiam baús com os pertences de seus garotos -os gêmeos são tão pequenos , eles precisam da mãe . enquanto a Percy , é apenas um menino , ele pode ficar traumatizado

\- esses são meus problemas , coisa que resolverei com meus filhos – gritou dando a volta na carruagem

\- mamãe – gritou Fred escapando do colo de Gui , que durante todo o tempo chorava baixinho . o único que não parecia se importar era Percy , que olhava para o outro canto

\- meninos – gritou tentando chegar até a carruagem sendo impedido por kinsley , que também a olhava com pesar , enquanto Moody levava em seus braços Ronald adormecido – por favor kins , não deixe ele levar meus meninos

\- sinto muito senhora Weasley , estou apenas cumprindo ordens – o homem permaneceu firme , ele entendia sua dor

\- para onde ele vai leva-los ? – perguntou em um fio de voz enquanto a carruagem partia floresta a dentro

\- eu quero a mamãe – chorou Jorge agarrando-se a calça do pai – mamãe

Arthur apenas se limitou a tira-lo do chão e embalar de forma calma enquanto sussurrava feitiços até faze-lo dormir do mesmo jeito que os outros , o matriarca não gostava de fazer seus filhos passarem por aquilo , mas era necessário . ele até tentou por dois messes aceitar a esposa tratar seu caçula como uma menina , mas a cada dia molly se tornava mais e mais obsessiva com Ronald , de forma que esquecia os outros filhos e até mesmo machucava-os quando algum deles chamava o irmão pelo nome

Então para saúde deles e bem estar seu , ele preferia assim . seus meninos crescendo de forma calma em um lar tranquilo , longe da mãe

Ele apenas não esperava ter cometido um erro


End file.
